Brainstorm
Brainstorm is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Cerebrocrustacean from the planet Encephalonus IV. Appearance Brainstorm has a crab like appearance. He has 2 claws and 6 legs. He can open his skull plates at will to reveal his brain. He speaks with a British accent. Brainstorm wears a neck brace to help him hold up his head. He wears the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix symbols on the brace. Abilities Brainstorm has the ability to control electrical energy and project force fields around himself and others through thought, by opening the exoskeleton plates on his skull. He also has the power of telekinesis, as well as being able to use his lightning to telekinetically move objects, ranging from trains to even people and create electricity from his pincers without needing to open his skull plates, he can also cause a storm just by thinking. He may be extra durable due to his shell. His pinsers might be sharp to cut things. Brainstorm is also shown to be adept at back flips, as shown in Good Copy, Bad Copy, Escape from Aggregor and Single-Handed. He also has the ability to control machinery. In a unique use of his electricity Brainstorm is capable of rewriting electronics by making contact with his electricity. He is also able to control various aspects of his electricity ranging from a pushing, to shocking, to protective coatings (on other people). Brainstorm is able to breath underwater, the belt on his body is to hold his head up and help him breath outside of water. Weaknesses In the episode, Good Copy, Bad Copy, Albedo turned into Echo Echo and Ben turned into Brainstorm. Echo Echo's sonic blasts gave Brainstorm a headache and made it hard for him to concentrate (suggesting concentration is required for him to use his powers). Also Brainstorm tends to be egotistical which makes him forget to do simple things as seen in,'' Vengeance of Vilgax, where Brainstorm forgot to capture the wild Spidermonkey due to its cocky attitude. He alsos tend to use large, scientific terms that may not be understood by those he's talking to. Sometimes because of talking too much, he forgets that he's in the middle of a fight. Brainstorm does not have good movement with his crab legs. In ''Fused, it is discovered that Brainstorm's electro blasts can be grounded. A weak spot is at his brain, when struck he experiences excruciating and unbearable mental pain, which is probably why the species developed the casing. Despite that, Dwayne was stated that his brain is not his greatest weakness. Appearance Alien Force *''Pier Pressure (first appearance)'' *''What Are Little Girls Made Of?'' *''Good Copy, Bad Copy'' *''Voided 2x (second time shout out name)'' *''War of the Worlds: Part 2'' *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' *''Inferno'' *''Single-Handed '' *''Ben 10: Alien Swarm'' (hologram) Ultimate Alien *''Fame (video footage)'' *''Escape From Aggregor (first re-appearance)'' *''Fused'' *''Eye of the Beholder'' Naming and Translations *'Italian:' Cervellotico/mastermind *'Norwegian: '''Brainstorm *'Portuguese: Artrópode/Arthropod *'''Bulgarian: Мозъчен щурм / Brainrush *'Romanian:' Encefal/encephalon, or brain *'Croatian:' Intelektus (based on the word Intelect) *'German:' Superhirn/Super Brain *'Dutch:' Brainstorm *'Spanish (Latin America):' Cerebrón (Big Brain) *'Spanish (Spain):' Cerebro (Brain) *'Hungarian:' Észlény *'Polish': Łebkrab (Brain and crab) *'Serbian:' Intelektus *'Turkish:'Fırtına Beyin/Brainstorm Trivia *Like Lodestar, Brainstorm also has a mouth that never moves except to show emotion but in Good Copy, Bad Copy, it almost moves, in ''War of the Worlds: Part 2'', it opened when he vomited and in Vilgax Attacks, it moves and closes depending on his motion. *Brainstorm has only had two appearances in a video game, while the other original 10 have been in 3 appearances. *Unlike Benvicktor and Buzzshock, Brainstorm's lightning is not green. Instead, it's yellow, though in some episodes, like Voided, the lightning was blue. *In the story Ship Shape, when Brainstorm said 'Er, my bad.' his brace is grey instead of black. *Brainstorm is the first alien to have an accent, the second alien is NRG. See Also * Brainstorm Gallery Category:Heroes Category:Ben 10 Alien Force aliens Category:Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Electrical Aliens Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:High Intelligence Aliens Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Males Category:Non-Humanoid Alien Species